Gil x Male Reader oc
by Miss Mad Hatter 666
Summary: Une petite fanfiction à l'honneur de mon personnage préféré de pandora hearts, Gilbert Nightray! Au menu avec un perso tout droit sortie de mon imagination et que j'ai baptiser Leigh Farnese. Bonne lecture ( . )/ Désoler à l'avance si certaine chose ne suive pas le cours de l'histoire originale, diffère ou que des personnage soit ooc
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert venait à peine d'arriver chez les Nightray qu'on lui avait déjà assigné un valet. Il devait justement rencontrer ce dernier plus tard dans la matinée. Gilbert ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit au pris de cauchemar. Une servante vint le réveiller et l'aider à s'habiller puis l'entraîna dans une pièce dont les murs étaient recouvert de tableau de différente dimension. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils longeant le mur, face à lui on avait déposé son déjeuner sur la table basse.

 **-time skip-**

La porte s'ouvrit et la même servante que précédemment entra das le salon accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert. Il portait des habits ne pouvant être que ceux d'un valet; soit une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir agencer à un veston comme Gil avait l'habitude de porté. Le rouquin s'approcha de son jeune maître qui, celui-ci, se leva. Il était plus grand que Gil d'une tête et avait un visage un peu moins enfantin.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune maître, je me prénomme Leigh Farnese et serais heureux de vous asservir. Récita le valet de façon automatique.

"C'est la même phrase que l'on ma fait réciter lors de ma rencontre avec Oz." Pensa Gil retenant une larme de couler à la penser de son jeune maître. Ils étaient maintenant tout deux seuls dans la pièce ce qui laissa un certain malaise.

-Jeune maître est-ce que sa va?

Cette phrase heurta la corde sensible de Gil... Jeune maître... C'est comme ça qu'il appelait Oz auparavant.

-Dit... Tu pourrais pas plutôt m'appeler par mon nom? Demanda Gil. Leigh n'eut à peine le temps de répondre que Gilbert fondit en larme sur ces propres paroles.

-Jeune... Gilbert.

Dit le rouquin attirant doucement le plus petits dans ses bras. Il sanglota encore un peu avant de tomber endormi sur l'épaule de Leigh.

 **P.O.V LEIGH**

Le jeune maître a fini par tomber endormi. Ses yeux sont tout rouge et bouffi et ses mèches d'un noir de geai colle à son front. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, je le glisse sur mon dos... Il est plus lourd que ce que je pensais, c'est vrai qu'on est presque de la même grandeur. Je l'amène dans la chambre qu'il partage temporairement avec son frère vu que la sienne n'est pas encore prête. J'entre dans la pièce tapisser de mousse et ours en peluche estropié et le dépose sur le grand lit.

 **Fin P.O.V**

Leigh s'assit sur une chaise près du lit attendant patiemment le réveil de Gilbert... Gil finit par ouvrir les yeux et il se redressa surpris, la dernière chose dont il se souvienne c'est de s'être endormi dans l'un des salons du manoir. Lorsqu'il vint pour descendre du lit, ce dernier grinça réveillant le valet qui s'était assoupi.

-Vous êtes levé Gilbert?

-Oui... P.. pardon de vous avoir réveiller!

Gilbert baissa la tête tout penaud comme à chaque foi qu'il croit avoir commit une erreur.

-Heu... Mon maître pourquoi vous excuser vous?

-D.. désolé...

Gilbert qui avait lui même été valet, n'était pas sûre de savoir comment traité Leigh. Il aimerait bien le traité en ami mais il ne pense pas que le rouquin serait du même avis...

-Dit on pourrait... Peut être... Je t'y o-oblige pas... se tutoyer?.. Tenta Gilbert.

-Vous voulez que je vous tutoie? Gilbert hocha brièvement la tête signe que oui.

-Moi sa fais mon affaire.

Souris Leigh à la proposition du garçon au cheveux noir.

\- Quel age as-tu Gilbert?

-14 ans...

-Ta nourriture préféré? Ta couleur préféré? Jusqu'à quel heure veux-tu que je te laisse dormir? Qu'aimes-tu lire? Ton animale préféré?...

-Ouaah... T-tu viens de me perdre.

-Désoler Gilbert... Pour être un bon valet je me dois de bien connaître mon maître... Et euh... Aussi je veux mieux te connaître.

Gilbert senti le rouge lui monté aux joues. Certe il était normale pour son valet de vouloir en savoir autant, mais tout même le fait qu'il veuille le connaître d'avantage lui fait tout drôle.

-Alors une question à la foi!.. Sinon tu va me perdre.

Répondit Gil jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

-Ta nourriture préféré?

-...J'aime bien les cupcakes.

-Quel saveur?

-Vanille...

-Ta couleur préféré?

-Huum. Bleu marin.

Leigh continua comme sa quelque temps, posant au garçon aux cheveux noir des séries de question.

Ils finirent par aller prendre une marche dans les jardins. Gil a put en apprendre d'avantage sur Leigh, qui jusqu'à l'instant ne lui avait pas dit beaucoup sur son sujet.


	2. Chapter 2

-Demain ton frère veut que tu l'accompagne à la foire.

-Tu va venir, hein!

-Quel genre de valet serais-je à abandonner mon maître.

Le sourire que l'adolescent arborait en parlant fit rougir légèrement Gilbert.

-Leigh... T'as quel âge au juste?

-16 ans, pourquoi?

-Juste la curiosité...

Les deux garçon s'arrêtèrent devant un arbre et le jeune valet ébouriffa les cheveux de son maître d'une main.

-T'a pas à être nerveux ou gêné avec moi Gilbert, tu est mon maître après tout. Je me doit de veiller sur toi.

-A-alors reste toujours avec moi.

-Je te le promet.

Leigh pris la main de Gil dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le manoir. Le contact rassurant fit manquer un battement à se dernier qui esquissa se qui se rapproche le plus d'un sourire.

 **-Time skip-**

 **P.O.V Leigh**

-Gilbert! Gilbert! Je veux cet ourson en peluche!

Le frère de Gilbert ne cesse de le traîner d'un bout à l'autre tentant d'avoir toute l'attention de son grand frère rivé sur lui. Il le mène devant une grande structure de métal tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre dans lequel des gens monte et descende en alternance.

-Qu'est-ce que ces?!

Demanda le blondinet à son frère. Gilbert n'en savait pas plus sur le sujet et bégailla une excuse... Pendant ce temps là l'un des forains travaillant sur la machine s'approcha de nous.

-Alors petit, les manèges t'intéressent?

-Manèges?

-Oui, oui. Tu vois ceci est une grande roue, ces nouveau à la foire et amusant en plus! Je vous fait le premier tour gratuitement alors intéresser?

On hocha tous la tête avant de monter dans ce qu'ils appellent une nacelles. L'engin se mit à tourner nous fesant monter de plus en plus haut.

-Pourquoi appelle-t-il sa une grand roue?

Demanda Vincent avec un sourire tordu...

-Aucune idée.

Répondire moi et Gilbert simultanément...

-Car elle est aussi rouillé que Leigh.

Répondit le blondinet toujours avec le même sourire narquois. Si il n'avait pas été le frère de mon maître je l'aurais servi à manger à une chaîn... Ce sale petit... Grrr.

 **Fin P.O.V**

Soudainement la roue s'arrêta et la nacelles se mit à basculer de l'avant vers l'arrière à cause du choc. Gilbert qui allait se lever pour mieux voir en bas bascula vers l'avant et retomba sur Leigh, leur visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre et le plus jeune était assis sur les genoux du rouquin surpris. Le souffle chaud de Leigh dans le cou du noireau donna la chair de poule à Gil qui se rapprocha des lèvres entrouvertes de son valet avant d'être tiré par le collet par son petit frère qui l'obligea à se rassir sur l'autre banc.

 **-Time skip-**

Pendant tout le reste de la journée Vincent ne fesait que chercher des noises au valet de son frère qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contenir sa colère. Arriver au manoir on dirigea le garçon au cheveux noir vers sa nouvelle chambre. Les murs étaient recouvert de peinture fraîche, l'odeur planait encore légèrement dans l'air rendant Gilbert nauséeux. La pièce était dans les teintes de gris et nuances de différents bleu partant du royale jusqu'au marin. Il s'assit sur le rebord du grand lit dans lequel, selon lui, l'on pourrait faire dormir facilement dix personnes! Il entendit alors quelqu'un cogné à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir et vit Leigh debout dans le cadre de porte un plateau à la main.

-Je t'apporte ton thé Gilbert, aujourd'hui ce sera du Earl Grey. Alors ta chambre te plaît?

-Oui...

Le noireau détourna la tête gêné des événements de plus tôt et retourna s'asseoir mais cette foi ci sur la chaise près de la fenêtre là où une petite table ronde à été placé. Son valet déposa le plateau devant lui et servit le thé toujours dans le silence. Un malaise s'était formé entre les deux adolescent qui s'était à peine échangé un mot depuis.

-J-je... Désolé

Gil fut le premier à parler demandant pardon.

-C-ce n'est rien. L'impulsion du moment... rien de sérieux.

Il fit une halte avant de dire à voix basse son dernier bout de phrase grattant nerveusement sa nuque.

-On peut faire... comme si s'était jamais arrivé.

Gilbert hocha légèrement la tête en accord et sur ce le sujet n'a jamais refis surface. Pour le moment du moin.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Time skip d'un an-**

 **P.O.V Gil**

-N'oublie pas Gilbert de garder tes mains sur le guidon et surtout regarde toujours où tu vas!

M'expliqua Leigh, ces la première foi que je vais faire du vélo et honnêtement je suis nerveux. Le guidon à deux freins, un pour la roue avant à gauche et l'autre pour la roue arrière a droite. Je commence alors à pédaler, je suis tombé quelque foi mais j'ai fini par y arriver. Je roule quelque mètre avant de tomber sur une pente... Je prend de la vitesse mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quel est le freins arrière, c'est alors qu'un chat sorti en vitesse d'un buisson, effrayer j'écrase le frein gauche pour arrêter mais je me retrouve aussitôt propulsé avec le vélo vers l'avant je fais quelque roulade avant d'être séparer de l'engin et de finir dans un fausset...

-Gilbert!

Leigh arrive au pas de course et m'aide à me relever.

-Aïee!

Une douleur lacinante parcoure mon bras droit. La douleur vive me rend malade et je ne peux faire autrement que pleurer. Les larmes brûlantes roule le long de mes joues tandis que Leigh me soulève de terre me prenant dans ses bras. Il courut jusqu'au manoir me transportant, prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon bras.

 **-time skip-**

 **FIN P.O.V**

Gilbert était étendue dans son lit, le bras embailloné et raccroché à son cou, endormi par la médication qu'on lui a fait prendre. Leigh n'attendait plus que son réveil assis sur une chaise à son chevet. «La bouille qu'arbore Gilbert en dormant est plutôt mignonne, il a les cheveux en pétard et le plis d'oreiller graver dans sa joue. Il a beau avoir mûrit un peu des traits il a toujours l'air aussi innocent durant son sommeil». En tout cas ces ce que pense Leigh, lui et Gil ont beau être proche à en croire qu'Ils sont frères il y à toujours une certaine distance entre les deux. Depuis l'incident d'il y a un an Gilbert tient ses distance avec Leigh et agit de façon timide et renfermer. Leigh frôla du bout des doigts la joue de Gil qui sous le contact frais des doigt contre sa peau ouvrit les yeux. Il tenta de s'étiré mais une douleur au bras l'en empêcha.

-L.. Leigh mon bras... il fais mal.

-Tu te l'ai casser en tombant à vélo.

Gilbert remarqua alors son bras dans le plâtre qu'on avait rattaché à son cou avec un linge.

-Sa va prendre combien de temps à guérir?

-Huum.. Un bon deux mois je dirais. Mais t'inquiète d'ici là je vais m'occuper de toi!

Leigh sourit tendrement à Gilbert, celui-ci rougit légèrement asser pour que le rouquin le remarque. Depuis l'incident de la foire, qui à été pour lui comme une sorte confirmation, il est sûre de ses sentiment pour Leigh Farnese. Il est profondément amoureux de lui. Sa seule crainte est que ce sentiment n'ait été que bref pour Leigh et qu'il n'ai plus de sentiment romantique à son égard.


	4. Chapter 4

**P.O.V Leigh**

Gilbert se réveille enfin, je retire rapidement ma main de sur sa joue et fais comme si de rien n'était.

-L.. Leigh mon bras... il fais mal.

-Tu te l'ai casser en tombant à vélo.

Gilbert prit une petite minute pour prendre conscience de la situation et du fait qu'il est dans le plâtre.

-Sa va prendre combien de temps à guérir?

-Huum.. Un bon deux mois je dirais. Mais t'inquiète d'ici là je vais m'occuper de toi!

Il me regarde avec ses grand yeux dorée et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il est si mignon au réveil mais si je lui dit cela il va le nier ces sûre. Ses joues rougirent et il détourna le regard. Sa timidité ne le rend que plus adorable. J'aimerais bien lui laisser le temps... le temps d'être sûre de ses sentiment... le temps d'être prêts... Mais plus j'attends, plus ces pénibles. J'aimerais tant pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres roses, toucher sa peau satiné et caresser ses joues rosis de timidité, passer ma main dans ses cheveux noir de geai ou remettre en place derrière son oreille l'une de ses mèches rebelles. Je fus tiré de mes songes par le gargouillis de l'estomac de Gilbert. Il se redressa prêt à se lever...

-Non!.. Hum, je veux dire attend, je vais aller chercher de quoi mangé. Ne bouge surtout pas!

-O-ok

Je quitte la pièce vitesse grand v et me dirige vers les cuisines. Zut j'aurais dut agir plus calmement maintenant il doit croire que je suis débiles ou qu'il est très grièvement blessé. Aucun de mes deux résonnement n'est très plausible mais bon connaissant Gilbert... Raaah je l'adore même si parfois il peut être un tatinet stupide! Je reviens à sa chambre plateau en main et ouvre la porte.

-Merci Leigh...

Il me sourit tandis que je dépose le plateau sur la table de chevet. Il prend une boucher d'un muffin et l'avale avec une gorgé de lait. Il finit son repas et je dispose du plateau... Je ne put retenir mon hilarité à la vue de sa moustache de lait. Il peut être si enfantin parfois. Gênée il se dépêche à essuyer le tout avec sa manche.

 **FIN P.O.V**

-Hahahaha... hihi... Bravo Gilbert maintenant t'est bon pour changer de pyjama. Aller lève toi.

Gilbert se glissa hors du lit et se leva debout. Il tenta de déboutonner sa chemise de nuit mais en vain.

-Attend laisse moi t'aider.

Leigh défit un à un les boutons du pyjama de Gil qui rougis de plus bel et glissa ses bras hors des manches. Avant de s'atteler au reste il alla chercher un sceau d'eau tiède et des vêtements propre.

-T-tu va pas... S-sérieusement... me laver!..

-Si, tu peux pas le faire toi même donc...

Les deux adolescents rougirent, Leigh se pencha pour tordre le linge humide et commença par frotter le dos de Gil puis remonta vers les épaules et le cou. Il rinça le linge et glissa le tissus humides le long des bras du plus jeunes, frottant tout le long d'un lentesse que Gil trouva tortureuse. Il retrempa puis s'attela au torse. Il fit des mouvements circulaires au centre puis décale un peu vers les mamelons durcit de Gil. Le contact frais et lent le fit gémir. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche espérant que Leigh ne l'aie pas entendu, ce dernier se contenta de dissimuler un sourire et refaire le même manège avec l'autre tirant un peu dessus a travers le eut une autre réaction délicieuse de Gilbert. Ce dernier sur le point de l'arrêter se contenta de rester immobile... Disons que ce n'est pas désagréable... Leur regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux, vert soutenant or et or soutenant vert. Leur visage se rapprochèrent et leur souffle s'accéléra, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se rejoignent dans un baiser tendre et empli d'émotion. Leur lèvres suivait le mouvement de l'autre de façon maladroite tandis que la main de Leigh continua son excursion sur le ventre de Gil, descendant plus bas au niveau du nombril.

-Lei.. Leigh...

Gil se defit du baiser le feu au joue.

-Désoler.. Je me suis un peu emporté.

Ce dernier dit à Gilbert honteux. Il retira sa main et remit linge dans le sceau. Il aida Gil à enfiler un vêtement propre et le remit au lit.

-Leigh...

Ce dernier chuchota presque, retenant le poignet de Leigh.

-Tu.. tu crois qu'on peut le refaire...

Gil demanda rougissant de plus bel. Leigh sourit et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre, sceau à la main. Gilbert, seul dans sa chambre, rougit tout en souriant bêtement.


	5. Chapter 5

Le bras de Gilbert allait de mieux en mieux ce qui bien sûre ravissait Leigh qui se faisait un sang d'ancre à chaque grimace de douleur venant de Gil. Tout comme pour sa blessure au torse, le bras du noiraud est guérit un tantinet plus vite que ce que le médecin croyait. La blessure qui aurait dût lui prendre deux mois au moins à guérir ne n'en lui à prit qu'un et sa creuse entaille au torse était déjà presque à totalité refermé. Leigh était toujours au petit soin pour lui et petit à petit les deux adolescent commençait à se rapprocher, s'échangeant des baisers timide par ci par là et se tenant la main quand personne ne pouvait les voir. Leur seul obstacle ou plutôt problème, la peste nommée Vincent. Le vairon, jaloux et possessif de tous ce qui rode autour de son frère, n'y pensait pas à deux foi avant de jouer un sale coup pour rendre leur rapprochement difficile.

-Bon matin Gilbert

Dit Leigh, déposant un plateau avec son déjeuner sur la table de nuit. Le noiraud s'assit tout en se frottant les yeux, fatigué, ces cheveux sont en pétard et une coulée de salive gomme sa joue. Leigh ricana quelque peu et sorti un mouchoir, tendant sa main en direction de Gil pour essuyer la trace de salive sur sa joue ce qui fit rougir Gilbert qui figea sur le coup. Le visage écarlate Gilbert laissa Leigh faire.

-T-tu sais... J-j'aurais put le faire moi même..

-Je sais.

Lui répondit Leigh, souriant. Il pinçota légèrement la joue rougi du noiraud avant de se diriger vers une commode pour préparé la tenue de son maître. Gilbert marmonna quelque peu, gêné et vexé d'être traité comme un enfant par le plus vieux. Il prit le plateau posé près de lui et commença à grignoter son déjeuner en silence. Leigh finit sa tâche avant de retourner auprès de Gilbert, déposant la pile de vêtement au pied du lit. Le noiraud termina son assiette et remit le plateau sur la table de nuit.

-Alors, c'était comment?

Le rouquin demanda à Gilbert.

-hum.. Mangeable, ces plus fade que d'habitude et les toasts sont brûlées...

-Désolé..

Leigh dit, grattant le derrière de sa tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien... Je m'était dit que ce matin je ferait ton déjeuner moi même..

-..M-merci...

Gilbert sourit, les joues rosées et le coeur battant la chamade. Leigh prit sa main dans la sienne et se pencha pour déposer un bref baisé sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il laissa aller sa main et lui sourit avant de continuer ses tâches habituelle, quittant la chambre de Gil avec le plateau repas.

P.O.V Gil

Après que Leigh ait quitter la pièce je me leva et m'habilla. Mettant les vêtements qu'il avait préparé pour moi. Je sortis de ma chambre et marcha dans les couloirs du manoir croisant le petit Elliot au passage. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, un livre d'histoire à la main, je lui proposa donc de lui lire. Il accepta tout heureux et sorti dans les jardins, nous nous assîmes au pied d'un arbre et Vincent qui passait par la se joignit à nous. Je commença donc à leur lire le livre d'Elliot.

Fin P.O.V

Leigh chercha Gil dans le manoir, n'ayant aucune idée où il aurait bien put être il alla voir dans les jardins. Le rouquin le vu adossé à un arbre, lire une histoire à Vincent et à Elliot. Il avança vers eux et sourit à Gil qui rougit continuant sa lecture. Il s'assit en face de lui comme Elliot et Vincent était de chaque côté du noiraud et l'écouta lire son l'histoire. Le rouquin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Gilbert qui rougit de plus bel, parfois jetant un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Après la lecture de quelque chapitre du livre Chevalier Saint Gil commença à cogner des clous et s'endormit. Le petit Elliot se leva et Vincent lui fit signe d'être silencieux, il reprit son livre et retourna à l'intérieur du manoir. Vincent se tourna pour faire face à Leigh et sourit à ce dernier de manière narquoise.

-Toujours aussi près de mon frère? Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop que de vile moustique pose leurs sale pattes sur mon Gilbert..

-Qui est-ce que tu traite de moustique! Sale petit...

Le blondinet le regarda avec dégoût comme pour marquer son point, une servante l'appela depuis le manoir donc il se leva mais avant de filer il s'adressa une dernière foi au plus vieux.

-Si tu te rapproche trop de mon grand frère, je ferais en sorte que tu disparaisse de sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**P.O.V Leigh**

Plus le temps passe plus le semblable de bonheur de moi et Gil semble se dissoudre. Le fait de tué des inconnues pour le compte du duc rend Gilbert plus sensible, il pleure et se vexe facilement mais encore plus facilement qu'avant. Et ce n'est pas pour aider que son petit frère s'amuse à me rendre la vie dure, jalousie? Peut être bien. Celui-ci veut carrément le monopole de son frère et être le seul à ses côté.

Gilbert à décidé ce matin d'aller prendre de l'air et faire une marche. Le plus drôle, il m'a formellement interdit de l'accompagner, déclarant qu'il voulait être seul.

 **Fin P.O.V**

Gilbert revint au manoir, toujours déprimé et maintenant agacé dût à une rencontre avec Xerxes Break. Il croisa Leigh dans les couloirs et l'ignora totalement ce qui bien sûre surpris le rouquin qui venait tout juste de le saluer. Il tenta d'interpeller le noiraud mais en vain il fut ignoré royalement. Leigh soupira et se dirigea vers les cuisines pour aller préparer du thé pour Gilbert.

Gilbert alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son immense lit. Il fixa le plafond d'un regard vide, se remémorant les supplications de tous ceux qu'il a tué, ce qu'il a hâte de quitter cette saleté de manoir, tout lui rappelle douleur et tristesse, la trahison qu'il a commise en allant vers l'ennemie des Vessalius. La seule bonne chose, Leigh. Il frôla du bout des doigts la bague d'oreille que Leigh lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, lui qui était contre l'idée que Gilbert se fasse percer les oreilles, eh bien, au moins Gil trouve que sa fais une bonne compensation, en plus Leigh l'avait choisit car la couleur, or, sied avec la couleur des yeux de Gil. Il rougit légèrement et se surpris à sourire tout en pensant à celui qui avais conquit son coeur, il se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, dos à la porte, enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures pour être plus confortable.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce, le noiraud se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Leigh, un plateau à la main sur lequel était posé théière et tasse. Ce dernier resta silencieux et ferma la porte derrière. Il déposa le plateau sur une petite table près de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et se dirigea vers Gilbert. Le plus jeune le regarda sans dire un mot.

-Gilbert, tu sais que tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas..

-Je sais...

Gilbert baissa les yeux, les larmes menaçant de sortir.

-Gil...

-J'en peux plus Leigh... J'veux m'enfuir, quitter ce satané manoir, à quoi bon y rester si ces pour que l'on me force à tuer. Ah oui, ce foutu Xerxes Break m'y force pour jouer la taupe et...

Le garçon aux cheveux noir se tut réalisant la révélation qu'il venait de faire à Leigh et celle qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

-Attend, tu viens juste de dire que tu joue les espions au sein des Nightray?

Gilbert resta silencieux sans jamais tenter de croisé le regard du rouquin qui avait semblé choqué par ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, surpris il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Leigh. Ce dernier ne semblait ni fâché ou trahi, il semblait calme. Voyant la confusion de Gilbert, Leigh, lui sourit tendrement.

-Peux importe ce que tu fais je serais toujours de ton côté Gilbert, tu as surement tes raisons et si tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus, je vais respecter ton choix, mais sache que je suis là pour toi si tu en à besoin.

Le rouquin s'assit au côté de Gil qui rougit à leur soudaine proximité.

-Je t'aime Gilbert mais si tu prévois faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, rappelle toi que si tu te blesse.. hé hé.. J'vais devoir te laver de la tête au pied..

Le sourire tendre de Leigh se tordit quelque peu en un sourire pervers. Gilbert rougit violemment et le traita d'idiot, pervers, stupide et plusieurs autres adjectif soulignant son manque de tact. Cela n'eut comme effet que de faire rire le plus vieux qui prenait un malin plaisir à embarrasser Gil, en privé seulement bien sûre, en publique il avait une bien meilleure image, polis, bienveillant, attentionné et mature, du moins de ce que les autres employés du manoir pouvait en dire. Ils n'ont pas tort non plus, mais Gilbert sait juste trop bien que son bien-aimé est un pervers quand il le veut sauf que jamais il ne tente quoi que ce soit de physique, il garde toujours une certaine pudeur et ne fait rien que Gil pourrait ne pas aimé.

Gilbert se calma après avoir frapper le torse du rouquin, sans chercher à lui faire mal ou le blesser. Il détourna le regard toujours rouge comme une pivoine. Leigh s'excusa plusieurs fois sans aucune crédibilité comme à chaque fois que ces situations arrivent, il finit par attiré Gil contre lui dans une étreinte douce et tendre qui était familière au noiraud. Gilbert tourna la tête pour le regarder, une moue encore apparente. Leigh tendrement posa ses lèvres contre celle de Gil qui lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de tendresse.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'écraser leur lèvres encore une fois ensembles dans un baisé plus passionné. Les bras de Gil s'entourèrent autour du cou du rouquin l'attirant plus près de lui tandis que ce dernier l'enlaça par la taille d'un bras et de l'autre emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux du noiraud pour approfondir leur baisé. Leigh doucement allongea Gilbert sur le lit sans jamais le lâcher jusqu'à ce que celui ci soit complètement étendue dessus. Il brisèrent encore une fois leur baisé et se regardèrent dans les yeux, magnifiques orbes or soutenant vert émeraude. Gilbert, d'un geste timide mais doux, caressa la joue la joue de Leigh qui ferma les yeux au contact, il baissa la tête, l'accotant sur l'épaule de Gilbert, à semi allongé sur ce dernier. Le noiraud passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira plus près sans dire un mot, savourant l'instant où ils pouvaient être intime sans se soucier d'être vu, malgré que Gilbert devra bientôt quitter la chambre pour donné signe de vie à son petit frère qui pourrait surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

Comme si cette pensée n'était pas assez quelqu'un cogna à la porte avant d'entrer sans se soucier de recevoir une réponse. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent à se redresser et s'asseoir, Leigh se levant pour ne pas être surpris dans le lit de son maître.

-Gilbert-kun..

La voix d'un certain blondinet résonna dans la chambre alors que celui-ce sourit à son grand-frère. Il alla voir son frère et bouscula sans excuse Leigh hors de son chemin pour se poster devant Gilbert.

-Dit Gil, tu pourrait pas m'apprendre à tirer?

-À tirer? Tu veux apprendre à tirer?..

-Oui et j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui m'apprenne. Tu sais sa me sera peut être utile plus tard de savoir manier une arme à feu et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que ces mon grand-frère adoré qui ma enseigner.

Il sourit et Gil lança un regard en direction de Leigh qui grimaçait en mécontentement depuis l'intrusion de Vincent. Il baissa les yeux et accepta d'apprendre à Vincent à tirer. Le blondinet quitta tout content et souhaitait vite en arriver à l'après midi, comme Gilbert lui avait promis de lui enseigner plus tard dans la journée, mais à conséquent il devait lui laisser sa matinée seul pour pouvoir prendre du repos et être bien prêt à lui enseigner.

-Bon, maintenant on est seul et personne d'autre ne devrait venir..

Gilbert fit remarquer, il regarda Leigh et sourit timidement, celui-ci reprenant place à côté de lui.

-Tu t'est bien débrouillé pour l'éloigner.

Il échangèrent un bref baisé avant que Leigh reprenne la parole.

-Maintenant que l'on est plus que nous deux, je me demande ce que tu as en tête...

Il attira Gil plus près, entourant un bras à sa taille et baisa son cou doucement ce qui fit rougir le noiraud.

-L.. Leigh...

Il gémit doucement le nom du rouquin et resta immobile, droit comme une barre. Leigh resserra son étreinte et sourit.

-Tes cheveux, ils sont un peu long tu trouve pas? Tu veux que je te les coupent?

Gilbert tourna la tête pour le regarder, disons surpris, il croyait sincèrement qu'il allait arriver autre chose qu'une proposition de coupe de cheveux. Il accepta sans toutefois révéler qu'il espérait autre chose. Attend, quoi?! Il se surprit d'avoir eu pendant un instant ce genre d'envie, ce qui l'embarrassa. Quand même, il s'agissait de vouloir passer à l'acte avec Leigh! Certes le plus vieux est surement déjà près à ce genre de chose, voyant toute les allusions perverses qu'il fait à Gil pour l'embarrasser, mais Gilbert justement, est-ce vraiment ce qu'il veut? Et si il le regrettait par la suite?.. Gilbert se mit à rougir jusqu'au oreille et à avoir l'air nerveux.

-Gilbert? est-ce que sa va? Tu sais si tu veux pas que je coupe tes cheveux on peut les laisser comme qu'ils sont..

-C.. Ces rien.. Ces.. ces pas les cheveux...

-Sérieusement, est-ce que tout va bien, fais tu de la fièvre?..

Leigh pressa son front contre celui de Gilbert, inquiet, pour prendre sa température. Le noiraud trouvant la situation de plus en plus inconfortable le repoussa quelque peu brutalement.

-Gilbert?

Leigh l'observa avec étonnement, commençant à penser qu'il a fait quelque chose qui a déplu à Gil.

-D.. Désolé... Je.. Je...

-Gil, je suis profondément désoler si j'ai fais quoi que ce soit de trop déplacer.

-..Je.. Hein?... huh.. L.. Leigh.. qu.. que...

Gilbert bégaya une panoplie de mots incompréhensible, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête le stressant de plus en plus.

-Gil!

Leigh paniqua quelque peu lorsque Gil tomba dans les pommes, au moins il est tombé à la renverse sur le matelas, cette pensée le calma quelque peu malgré qu'il s'est évanoui si subitement. Il l'étendit comme il faut sur le lit et patienta, assis sur le rebord. Après quelque minute il reprit connaissance un peu confus de ce qui venait de ce passé. Il regarda Leigh et rougit quelque peu, gêné d'avoir eut une telle réaction si soudainement et le sujet qui a tout causé.

-Est-ce que sa va?..

Le rouquin passa une main dans la chevelure noire de Gil qui hocha timidement la tête.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur pendant un instant.

-Désolé...

-T'en fais pas, je t'en veux pas d'aucune façon.

Il sourit au noiraud et ce dernier se redressa en position assise.

-Bon comme tu est réveillé, je vais pouvoir trimé cette longue chevelure.

-D'accord

Gil sourit et laissa de côté ce à quoi il pensait plus tôt, il ne cherche tout de même pas à retomber dans les pommes.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert observa son reflet dans le miroir et passa une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupé, il se retourna vers Leigh qui s'afférait à balayer les boucles noires tombé au sol. Le rouquin redressa la tête et décocha un sourire à Gil ce qui le fit rougir légèrement.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller manger avant que Vincent s'impatiente et te traîne le reste de la journée l'estomac vide...

-D'accord.. Dit, tu vas rester avec nous hein?..

-Certainement, si tu crois que j'vais te laisser seul tu te fou le doit dans l'oeil.

Gilbert sourit et timidement alla embrasser Leigh, celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Il relâcha Gil et celui-ci quitta la pièce se retournant pour lui lancer un dernier petit sourire timide.

 **Time skip**

 **P.O.V Gil**

Pourquoi? Pourquoi mon petit frère à l'air si habitué avec les armes à feux! Il progresse tellement vite c'en est... C'en est est quelque peu humiliant... Dire que j'ai pris des jours avant de pouvoir même atteindre une cible à distance et lui peut déja tiré et la frôler seulement en dedans de quelques heures de cours! Au moins Leigh ne s'y connait pas niveau arme à feux, sa me fait déja sa de plus.

Je fus happer hors de mes pensés par Vincent s'agitant pour que je l'observe atteindre sa cible, au moins il n'atteint pas le centre. Je lui rappelle de ne pas s'agiter avec une arme en main. Comme je lui disais de ne pas agiter ses bras dans tous les sens le son d'un coup de feu retentit suivi d'un cris de douleur. Aussitôt je me retourna dans la direction d'où provenait le cris pour voir Leigh à moitié accroupi se retenant la cuisse droite à deux mains, le sang tâchant ses paumes et doigts, formant une flaque sur son pantalon noir.

-Leigh!

J'accourus aussitôt à ses côté ne sachant que faire, je me retourna vers Vincent dont les traits semblait bien trop relaxé pour sembler s'inquiéter ou même éprouver du remord. Il fixa Leigh alors que celui-ci marmonna des injures toujours en douleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend!? Va chercher de l'aide!..

-Bon, d'accord...

Vincent s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant en direction du manoir, je le regarda faisant bien sûre qu'il s'y rendait pour de vrais, en toute honnêteté le doute quant à sa fiabilité me titille, surtout que ces temps ci les accidents semble collé mon amoureux au derrière et Vincent semble être présent à chaque fois. Coïncidence? Je pense pas et personnellement je commence à en avoir marre.

Après que Leigh semble avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête, je l'aida à se relever tentant de se rendre au manoir. Il clopina sur un pied, se retenant sur moi tout en laissant sortir quelque gémissement de douleur à peine audible si l'on est pas près. Il traîna sa jambe droite trop douloureuse pour la lever ou marcher avec. Nous arrivâmes près du manoir et des servantes nous rejoignîmes, aidant Leigh jusqu'à l'intérieur, je tenta de repérer Vincent mais en vain il n'était pas dans les alentours.

 **Fin P.O.V**

Gilbert resta au côté de Leigh, l'aidant du mieux qu'il put, le ressentiment envers Vincent le rongeait et il tentait d'éviter ce dernier car pour l'instant il n'avait envie que de l'envoyer valsé dans l'abysse. Vincent ne démontrait toujours pas signe de remord, pas la moindre excuse, rien. Bien entendu ce n'ai pas pour agrémenter la situation que le doute quant à l'accident survenu s'immisça en Gil, et si ce n'était pas un accident? Même sans viser, ce n'est que par chance que de un la balle ait atteint Leigh et de deux ait toucher sa cuisse. Plus il y pensait plus la question le chicotait, il aida Leigh jusqu'à sa chambre et son lit où ce dernier s'assit, il resta silencieux le seul son pouvant être entendu étant le faible gémissement de douleur de Leigh soulevant sa douloureuse jambe.

-T.. Tu me le dit si t'as besoins de quoi que ce soit...

Le noiraud fixa le plus vieux avec une inquiétude imminente, l'angoisse lisible dans ses prunelles dorée. Leigh se contenta de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était, cherchant à quelque peu le rassurer d'une certaine façon.

-Gilbert, te sent pas obligé d'être aux petits soins, tu devrais allez te reposer...

-Mais Leigh...

-Gil...

Gilbert baissa la tête et resta silencieux. Leigh prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne délicatement et la serra quelque peu, le noiraud releva la tête pour le regarder toujours avec un tendre sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

-Je suis ravi que tu veuille rester à mes côtés mais je crois que tu as besoins de relaxer et remettre tes idées en ordre, n'ai-je pas raisons?..

-L.. Leigh...

Les orbes dorée de Gil s'embrumèrent et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans vraiment savoir si elles étaient de tristesse ou même de colères. Il serra la main de Leigh fermement avant de tomber à genoux au sol laissant sa tête reposer sur le lit de Leigh où il sanglota le visage enfouit dans la couverture. Entre sanglot il partagea à Leigh ses doute vis à vis l'incident avec Vincent, parlant au rouquin du fait qu'il trouvait anormale la présence de son frère à chaque fois que malheur s'abattait sur ce-dernier et qu'il n'éprouvait aucun remord suite à lui avoir tiré dessus ''par accident''.

Après avoir pleuré et évacué ses émotions retenus, Gilbert laissa Leigh seul pour qu'il se repose et décida d'allez de ce pas parler à Vincent. Il trouva celui-ci dans sa chambre entrain d'éventré un ours en peluche comme à ses étranges habitudes, il leva la tête de ses activités et sourit heureux de voir son grand frère lui rendre visite.

-Gilbert!

-Salut...

Le noiraud entra et ferma la porte derrière regardant le plancher pour ne pas croiser le regard de son frère. Vincent se leva et s'approcha, tout sourire, comme si de rien n'était.

-Vincent...

Gilbert fixa son frère dans les yeux, le blondinet gardant son éternel sourire quelque peu narquois. Il se fixèrent sans mots dire pendant un moment, Gil de plus en plus nerveux quant à l'air de défi, il brisa finalement le silence.

-Était-ce accidentelle?

Le sourire de Vincent disparue, ses traits arborant une expression plus sérieuse, son regard méfiant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle...

-Le coup de feu, le fait que tu ais tiré sur Leigh, as-tu réellement tiré que par accident?

-Je l'ai pas fais exprès, j'ai accroché la gâchette.

Il répondit instantanément, toujours en fixant son grand frère dans les yeux. Il revêtit son sourire et s'excusa avant de quitter Gilbert et de se rendre ailleurs dans le manoir, le noiraud toujours debout, immobile, serrant le poing.


	9. Chapter 9

Après quelques jours de convalescences et deux trois visites d'un médecin, Leigh put finalement marcher de nouveau. Bien entendu ces déplacements limités, le rouquin se devait de traîner de la patte avec une canne. Son os n'avait point été endommagé mais la balle s'était bien incrusté dans le muscle de sa cuisse, frôlant de près l'os, mais encore là seulement frôlé. Gilbert en voulu amèrement à son frère pour cet ''incident'', sa rancœur envers Vincent plus forte que jamais. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être aux petits soin avec Leigh. Malgré que ce dernier ne cessa de lui répéter qu'il allait bien et que c'était à lui de veiller sur Gilbert, et non l'inverse. Gilbert suivi Leigh dans la majorité de ses déplacements, toujours avec la bonne intention de l'aider dans tous ce qu'il fait. Vraiment dans tous. Le rouquin profita de leur rapprochement pour embarrasser Gil un peu.

-Allez, je t'ai déjà lavé moi, pourquoi pas l'inverse pour une fois?

Leigh sourit amusé, Gilbert rouge pivoine jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Tu... Tu peux utiliser tes deux mains!.. Tu peux te laver toi-même...

Le noiraud décréta embarrassé. Leigh pouffa et essaya de taire ses rires.

-D... Désolé, t'est juste trop mignon Gilbert...

Il finit par dire entre quelque gloussement, attirant Gilbert près de lui sur le sofa où ils étaient assis. Gil rougit de plus bel restant silencieux et ne repoussant pas Leigh. Il relaxa appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent silencieux durant un long moment de silence confortable. Sans aucun malaise, près l'un de l'autre. Gilbert brisa le silence, ses inquiétudes toujours présente et sur divers sujets.

-Et si je n'arrive pas à faire un contrat avec Raven...

-Tu y arrivera.

-Mais comment en être sûre?..

Gilbert leva la tête et fixa Leigh de ses orbes dorées. Le plus vieux échangea un regard avec lui et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre que tu va réussir à l'avoir.

-J'aimerais bien... Je dois sauver Oz...

-Je sais...

Leigh lui sourit, Gilbert semblant plus relaxé.

-Mais je fais quoi une fois que j'ai Raven?..

-À toi de me le dire.

-Je veux quitter le manoir le plus tôt possible... Mais présentement je ne suis pas apte à contenir les pouvoirs de Raven...

-Vas-y une chose à la fois Gilbert.

Leigh le serra un peu plus près et caressa sa joue. Gilbert le regarda et lentement ferma les yeux, les lèvres de Leigh s'appuyant doucement contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et toujours un peu plus passionnément à chaque secondes passantes. Ils rompirent leur baisé et se séparèrent à l'arrivé d'une domestique venu porter à Gilbert du thé et des viennoiseries. La domestique quitta peu après, sans avoir jamais remarqué de ce qui ce passait entre les deux adolescents.

-Gilbert...

-Oui?..

-Aussitôt que tu auras Raven, quittons ensemble ce manoir et trouvons nous un chez-soi.

Gilbert regarda Leigh et souris timidement.

-Est-ce une demande à aménager? Offre moi douze roses rouge avec cette proposition et j'accepte...

Le noiraud rougit et tourna la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Leigh resta silencieux un moment réfléchissant à pourquoi Gil voudrait douze roses rouge, ni pigeant rien.

-Je t'offrirais autant de roses que tu veux tant que tu me suive et reste à mes côtés... Je t'aime Gilbert.

-Leigh, je t'aime aussi...

Gilbert se rapprocha et pour la second fois leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un baisé tendre mais passionné.

Time Skip

Gilbert se rendit au point de rendez-vous où il rencontre Break, Leigh l'accompagnant sa jambe presque totalement guérit. D'un pas nonchalant il s'approcha du banc où le borgne était assis. Xerxes décocha un sourire amusé à l'expression irrité de Gil, sa mauvaise humeur habituel le faisant bien rire. Il se tassa sur le banc pour les deux garçons puisse s'assirent.

-Alors mon cher Gilbert, on fais la tête. Est-ce que Leigh à fait le mauvais garçon?

Xerxes demanda, brisant le silence avec un ricanement.

-Non, mais ces fou comme tu m'énerve juste par ta présence.

-Oh, ne dit pas sa.

Il pouffa et se tût, maintenant sérieux.

-Alors, ton rapport?

Il discutèrent brièvement des sujets que Xerxes voulait traité. Leigh écoutant et ne disant pas un mot. Attendant qu'ils aient terminé leur conversation. Xerxes et Gilbert continuèrent de parler sérieusement pendant au moins une bonne heure. Xerxes parlant, plus en détails, de Pandora à Gilbert et Leigh qui était juste à côté. Il leur proposa à tout les deux de rejoindre Pandora. Ils ne donnèrent pas de réponse précise sur le coup mais promirent d'y réfléchir.

-Leigh, cher Leigh, pourrais-je avoir un moment avec toi? Gilbert, tu ne peux pas reluquer les dames pendant que je suis partie avec ton très cher valet.

Xerxes ricana, le visage de Gil tournant rouge de gêne.

-Mais sa va pas la tête, pervers!

Gilbert pesta, Xerxes entraînant Leigh ailleurs pour discuter pendant que Gilbert resta sur le banc ronchonnant. Il s'arrêta avec le rouquin quand il fut sûre d'être à une distance hors de porté d'oreille.

-Bon.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Leigh qui affichait une expression sérieuse et un peu impatiente.

-Dit moi Leigh, toi et Gilbert, vous êtes dans une relation intime?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Pas besoins de le cacher. Je promet que si j'ai raisons ce sera motus et bouche cousu, je ne tient tout de même pas à ce que mon deuxième œil se voit dans l'inconvenience de quitter le manoir.

Il eut un petit rire et regarda Leigh, le rouquin semblant confus et indécis à dire la vérité.

-Je vais te faire une offre, cher valet de cœur. Deviens ma deuxième taupe, dit moi tout ce qui se passe au manoir et toute les actions, fais et gestes, de Gilbert et surtout des autres Nightray. Bien sûre, sachant que vous êtes un couple tu va certainement refuser. Par exemple, tu as un accès à une autre réalité que la sienne et je suis sûre de pouvoir faire usage de l'information que tu peux me dégoter. En plus, si tu accepte, je suis près à t'accorder trois requête que je jugerais raisonnables.

-Trois requêtes... N'importe quoi en autant que ce soit raisonnables? N'importe quoi, hein?

-Tout à fait. Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir, j'espère une réponse positive sur le sujet.

Xerxes sourit et quitta les lieux. Leigh retourna auprès de Gilbert qui l'attendait toujours. Le noiraud lui posa plusieurs question au sujet de sa conversation avec Xerxes, question auquel il ne répondit que vaguement ne lui disant pas de quoi la discussion traitait.


End file.
